mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy Hayama
Peggy Hayama (ペギー葉山 Pegī Hayama)'' (December 9, 1933 - April 12, 2017) was Japanese actress and singer. her real name is '''Shigeko Mori' (森 繁子 Mori Shigeko). She voiced for Mother of Ultra and portrayed her human form, The Lady In Green, in Ultraman Taro. She was also Mother of Ultra's first voice actress. Early Life Shiegeko Mori was born on December 9, 1933 in Yotsuya at Tokyo. Hayama attended Aoyama Gakuin Senior High School, where she was discovered while singing jazz. She debuted at the age of 18 in 1952, and two years later entered the Kohaku Uta Gassen for the first time. Career Early Career she was starting singer was 18 year in 1952. Ultraman Taro Peggy was playing of Mother of Ultra. and she was playing of Lady in Green. she was voice of Mother Ultra in episode 3 to 20-24. and she was return acting of Lady in Green again in final episode for series Personal life she was married of actor Jun Negami in 1965. after her husband death for Cerebral infarction in October 24, 2005. Death Peggy Hayama died on April 12, 2017 from pneumonia. She was 83 years old. she is survived by her children Gallery Jun Negami and Peggy Hayama.jpg| Hayama and her husband Jun Negami Lady in Green Mother of Ultra.jpg| Hayama as Lady in Green (Mother of Ultra) in last appearance of Ultraman Taro Saburo and Peggy Hayama and Ultraman.jpg| Peggy and Saburo Shinoda and Ultraman Taro (Takeshi Daisuke in suit) Trivia * she younger ages of before birth of actor Nobuo Tsukamoto (Nobuo was born in May 7, 1933) in acting * she was cameo voice in Ultraman Taro episode 24. she was voice for Mother of Ultra. but there no credited for her * She was born on November 9, 1933, but her birth date on the family register was December 9, 1933, as the grandfather who lived at that time forgot to put out the birth notification in withdrawing it. Because this, she received a birthday gift twice when she was young. * her husband Jun Negami is actor from Return of Ultraman. she in Ultraman Taro. both was in solo career of life * her singing in Ultraman Taro. song was Mother of Ultra * From the origin of the name, "Peggy" was said from the American person of the telephone friend, who became a close friend of the friend of the friend home, "From the fact that your voice is a feeling of peggy", "Hayama" go around the resident to the student who was working part-time at the same time as "Hasegawa Kazuo to Frank Sinatra ... for entertainers, Ha line is auspicious" and it is said that, "It is true that it is true, there is no last name in Peggy alone, then It is because it was Hayama that came up with an idea as if ... ". However, she seems to have never met with an American nicknamed Peggy who got the name of a stage name. * She was a big fan of the Takarazuka Revue from the prewar days, especially since Reihara Kuniko and Reihara Mama have built a close relationship like parents and children. * Saburo Shinoda, Kotaro Higashi's actor and Ultraman Taro's first voice actor, said that "It has been over 40 years since broadcasting, but we met several times by chance, and greetings are "Mother is it" I can not forget the smile that I did, about 5 years ago in the car of the bullet train, battle with Yuichi Sugawara. Unexpectedly "You too, please do" and three people got drinking she was always kind and warm." * Back in the same year of Ultraman Taro, Peggy was the landlady to an apartment. One of her tenants were Ryoichi Fukuzawa, the singer of Ultraman Taro. Category:Actress Category:Singer Category:Voice Actress Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:Japanese People Category:Asia People Category:1930s births Category:Deceased People Category:Deceased cast and crew Category:2010s deaths Category:People from Tokyo Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast